Furanui de Shakin Honyalala
Furanui de Shakin Honyalala (フラヌイ・デ・シャキン・ホニャララ, Furanui de Shakin Honyarara) is one of Honyala Land's two princes. Under the advice from his father, King Kamopapa, he and his older brother Prince Kalulus de Yutari Honyalala came to Earth to figure out what it means to be king. He normally has the appearance of a blue creature similar to that of a fennec fox, but he also has the ability to transform into the shape of a humanCharacter bio page.. He is the one who makes the transformation of the Student Council into the magic knights of Edelstein possible. Appearance When in his human form, Furanui has green eyes, seafoam green hair like the ocean and dark skin. His hair is long, slightly past his shoulders, and is neatly tied into an ponytail. When in his human form, his outfit resembles that of his Magic Knights and is colored black and blue, befitting his dour personality. Furanui carries a golden sword that stays at his hip. As a fennec fox, his fur is various shades of blue. Most of the area around his face, inside his ears, his torso and legs are colored a pale shade of blue. Personality Unlike his older brother, Furanui wants to rule through fear with an iron fist. He firmly believes that this is the best way to rule and so sought out a group of individuals who shared these ideals. He spends most of his time frowning or otherwise looking severe. However, he has a soft spot for many things related to Earth such as homemade cookiesEpisode 3 - Happy Icecream.. History Together with his brother Kalulus, he was prince of Honyala Land. On his father's suggestion, he and Kalulus travel to Earth to discover what it means to be a king. While Kalulus' plan was to rule the Earth by inspiring happiness in others, Furanui wanted to rule over Earth using fear. He first appears on earth in his fox form on the campus of Binan High school. The first person he approaches is Kyoutarou, but the sense of laziness radiating from him proved to be too overwhelming for him, and so Furanui tried his hand at engaging Ata instead. Furanui uses force, controlling the plant life to bind Ata in place. Although surprised when Ata agrees to become his knight on the condition Furanui shares some of his magic power with him, Furanui agrees and transforms Ata, along with his fellow student council members Taiju and Maasa into a group of magical knights he names Edelstein. Like his older brother, Furanui is ignorant of Earth's human customs and culture. However, he shows little interest in the well being of Earth, choosing instead to seek out high school students with envy or hatred in their hearts in order to transform them into monsters. He does on occasion take pleasure in some of Earth's culture such as enjoying the homemade sweets Maasa baked. Usually, his time is spent as a creature that resembles a fennec fox, which is his normal form. However, there are times when he can take on a human appearance such as when he introduces himself to Edelstein. Compared to Kalulus, Furanui seems less comfortable taking on a human appearance. Instead of occasionally interacting with the world around him in human form, he's happy to sit on the shoulders of the Edelstein members and be carried around. Although he is younger than Kalulus, his older brother is not the Crown Prince of Honyala Land and so there is a chance that he could become its king in the future. Because of this, he spends his time on Earth proving that ruling humans through fear is the best way to rule them, and also more convenient. While Kalulus spends his time bonding with the members of Happy Kiss and exploring the culture of Japan, Furanui prefers to focus solely on dominating the Earth to prove he is a good candidate for king. When King Kamopapa is threatened during the time Ata is attacking Kyoutarou, Furanui becomes angry and fearful, worried that his father is in serious danger. He is second take act as Kalulus, along with the Happy Kiss knights, dive into the portal to Honyala Land. However, he proclaims that he will be the one who will save their father before ordering Edelstein to follow Happy Kiss. Quotes "I, with you, the Furanui Knights, shall institute systematic rule over this world!" References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Honyala Land Resident Category:Edelstein